I Wish I Had More Time With You
by KrisCheshee
Summary: All they wished for. "I wish I had more time with you." ONE-SHOT! James and Lily. REVIEWS PLEASE! -KrisCheshee


**Hello! Just to say, this is a James and Lily ONE-SHOT. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**

* * *

_**First year…..**_

A tall boy with messy black hair and glasses tapped a red-headed girl on the shoulder.

Lily Evans turned.

"Er…hello," said James, ruffling up his hair. "You in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, you?" Lily asked.

"Yep," said James, a grin breaking onto his face, though he didn't know why.

"See you around then….." Lily started.

"James Potter."

"See you around then, Potter."

"You too, Evans."

"How do you know my last name?" she asked.

James shrugged. "I asked around."

James hadn't been able to take his eyes off her all day.

* * *

_**Second year…**_

"Hi Evans!" James called, cheerfully.

Lily groaned. She'd gotten used to his constant annoyance.

"Potter," she said, nodding at him.

"Wanna see a trick?" he asked.

Lily shrugged. "Sure."

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at his hair. He said a spell that Lily recognized was supposed to make his hair change colours. Instead, it burst into flame.

"AHHH!" James screamed, running around.

Lily rolled her eyes. Apparently he didn't notice that the fire was small, and that it was already out.

"Wanna see a trick?" Lily asked.

James stopped. "Sure."

"Silencio!"

And so their rivalry began. But a part of James always fancied her.

* * *

_**Third year….**_

"Oi, Evans!" called Sirius Black.

Lily turned. "What?"

"James looooooooves you!" he said.

"One: ew. Two: You're making that up. Three-"

"I'm not making it up," said Sirius, honestly.

Lily blinked. "Yes you are."

"No, Evans, I'm not. James actually fancies you. Shocker for me too, trust me."

Sirius walked away.

"Hi," said James, walking up to her. "So, Lily…do you want to go out? Hogsmeade?"

Lily blinked. "No."

"Oh, uh..okay, nevermind….."

James claimed that that was the saddest day of his life.

* * *

_**Fourth year…..**_

"Evans-" started James.

"No," Lily said, automatically.

"But-"

"No."

"Do you not love me?" he asked in a rush, so she wouldn't interrupt him.

"No."

His face broke out in a grin.

"You tricked me!" she said. "No, I won't go out with you. No, I don't love you. Why do you always annoy me so much?"

She stormed away, while James mumbled, "Sorry, Evans." But she didn't hear him.

Years after, Lily wished she did.

* * *

_**Fifth year…**_

"James Potter, you idiotic bullying toe-rag! UGH! You make me SICK, Potter! He didn't even do anything to you!" Lily snapped, anger flashing in her eyes, as she defended a Hufflepuff kid she didn't even know.

Immediately, hurt flashed into James eyes.

"Go out with me, Evans?" he attempted for the millionth time.

"No!"

James shoulders slumped.

"Evans-…you know what, nevermind. See you around."

James walked away, as Sirius walked up to her.

"He really loves you, ya know," he informed her.

"You told me two years ago. I thought he was over it," Lily said.

"You should give him a chance. He really loves you."

"I know," Lily said.

She did know. She just wished she knew better than to say no.

* * *

_**Sixth year…**_

"Hey, James!" squealed one of James many fans. "So, you're in the Slug Club this year. So I was wondering if I could go with you as your date-"

"No," James said flatly.

Lily walked past.

"Lily!" he called. "Lily!"

She didn't turn around, but she paused. Then she shook her head and kept walking.

"Lily!"

Finally, she turned. "What? And since when have you started calling me Lily?"

"It's a pretty name. Anyways, do you want to go to the Slug Club party with me? But as a date….." James said.

Lily actually hesitated, as if pondering the answer. "No," she said finally. With a flick of her hair, she walked down the corridor.

Sirius walked up to James.

"Let her go, Prongs. You've fancied her for too long."

"No," he responded.

James said he will love her for as long as he lived.

* * *

_**Seventh year….**_

James and Lily had finally became friends.

"Lily….," James began. He sighed and shook his head. "Nevermind."

"What is it, James?" she asked.

A grinned tugged at his lips. She had called him James. It had taken seven years.

"I was going to ask if you'd go on a date with me. You'll say no."

"Yes."

"Excuse me?"

Lily laughed. "I'll go out with you.

James swore that was the happiest day of his life.

* * *

_**One year after…**_

"I do."

"I do."

The crowd cheered.

James and Lily kissed, then walked down the aisle to the dance floor, as they had their first dance as husband and wife.

"I love you, James."

"I love you too, Lils."

James looked back to his seventh year. No, _this_ was the happiest day of his life.

* * *

_**October 31**__**st**__**…**_

Lily heard her husband's terrified yell, she heard Lord Voldemort's cruel laughter. She heard the unforgiving spell exit from his lips….

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

And Lily cried. She hugged her only child to her chest and cried.

Soon after, she was killed to.

Before James died, he thought of his first year. He still couldn't help but stare at her now. He wanted to protect her forever.

James looked back to his second year. He fancied her, He always will. Even if they were already married.

He looked back to his third year. Maybe that wasn't the saddest day of his life. The saddest day of his life was then, when he failed to protect his wife and son.

Lily looked back to her fourth year. F she had heard him apologized, they might have been friends sooner. They might have had more time together.

Lily looked back to her fifth year. She wished she could change her mind back then. Wish she could go back in time and change her answer. But it was still no, she said it, and now she regretted it.

James looked back to his sixth year. That last line was still true. He'll love her for as long as he lived. He just added a bit to it. He'd love her as long as he lived, after, and forever more.

Lily and James looked back at their seventh year and agreed that it was one of their happiest days of their lives that had been ended so unfairly short.

They looked back to when they got married. A day they both will never regret, ever.

On October 31st, no one could hear them both whisper,

"_I wish I had more time with you_."

And what were Harry's words right after Voldemort's powers were destroyed?

Little toddler Harry looked down at his mother's body, but couldn't make out what it really was.

"I wuv you!" he squeaked.

He grabbed his stuffed animal stag and lay down in his crib and fell asleep.

All three of them had wished,

"_I wish I had more time with you_."

* * *

**I won't lie, I actually cried while I wrote this. **

**I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
